Let Go
by rainbow.room
Summary: Sumire Shouda finally lets go of Natsume Hyuuga. [2011]


Edited and reintroduced to society.

Sort of my own little sequel to '_All those Years' by Mist of Clandestine_. I would suggest that you read it first.

_Please_ R&R any thoughts and violent reactions. Also feel free to check out my other fics.

* * *

><p>The guests looked around, waiting, wondering what was happening, waiting some more. Kokoro Yome himself looked worried, the usual easy grin gone from his face. The chapel was silent as they watched for the bride. Natsume Hyuuga was walking around the hall, waiting for the side door to open and the bride to come out.<p>

On the other side of the door, Sumire Shouda was also pacing. She was expected to be the happiest girl alive today, but second thoughts clouded her mind. Patting the skirt of her dress, she sat and looked out at the view from the window, she seemed to be lost in her own world. She didn't notice the door open and Natsume's worried frown.

"Are you planning to be late to your own wedding?" Natsume pulled her from her reverie. He looked as annoyed as he looked handsome in his tux, though he had left the bow tie unmade. She looked at herself in the vanity and tears filled her eyes, he strode to her side. All her worries burst out of her mouth.

"What if we don't last? What if the age difference is too much? What if he meets a younger girl? A normal girl? Not someone who's half-animal. What if—"

"Shut up." Natsume put a finger to her lips, stopping the girl from putting forth any more crazy notions and pointless insecurities. "You will last. You have to, seeing as you've known each other for twenty years. Five in which you were dating. He's only two years younger than you and it never seemed to bother you before. He's not going to want a younger girl, he thinks that older girls have more experience. He's not going to want a normal girl because they're plain. I'm not going to let a girl come within sight of him, if that's what bothers you. And the animal in you turns him on. It turns every guy on, even me." He said the last with a wicked grin on his face, as if he expected her to keep the secret between them.

"But Natsume, I feel like there's so much left to learn about each other!" She cried out, not hearing his comforting words through her crazed state. He laughed at that and she glared at him.

"Well you better hope so, seeing as you'll be spending at least fifty more years together. You wouldn't want to run out of conversation." He replied, humoring her. She shook her head at his words and he sighed.

"But Natsume, there are just so many _what if_s. Not just with him. With me." Tears were now streaming down her face and the man in front of her bent to wipe them from her cheeks, so gentle that the tears slowed immediately.

"You'll either have to live with them. Or live without him. But he's always going to be your biggest what if." He spoke softly but she could hear the threat in his voice. They both knew that she would be married by the end of the day. Red eyes met emerald in what was more than just a brotherly, bestfriend, or even lover's way. She studied him, biting her lip.

He looked at her, wearing the wedding dress she had always wanted. And he, himself wondered: _What if?_ He had dated Mikan since they were twelve but a part of him always thought about if he had married Sumire instead. Since growing out of her Natsume/Ruka stalker stage, Sumire and Natsume had instantly become close friends (much to the annoyance of Koko and Ruka). But friends don't just sneak out of the dorms every Tuesday to watch the stars, whilst snuggling. So, Natsume always wondered if Sumire's infatuation had always been one-sided.

"What are you thinking?" He broke the silence. She looked at him again, her eyes fierce with purpose. She nodded at him, then nodded at her reflection.

"I'm going to marry him. You're right, he's always going to be my biggest what if." Sumire told Natsume. "But right now, my biggest _what if_ is..."

She trailed, staring up at his face and he realised what she meant by her words. She shook her head at herself and stood up, followed by Natsume. Together they walked to the door. But as she reached for the handle, Natsume stopped her. He looked at her face, her emerald eyes, her lips. She was beautiful.

He leaned down to kiss her and she reached up for him, eyes closing. They parted quickly.

"You were always my biggest _what if_," Natsume murmured, having recognized the same look of uncertainty in her eyes. "But that kiss was not what I expected."

"Try again?" Sumire asked, reaching up for her. She looked straight into his eyes, heart beating harder. With a gentleness few had ever known, Natsume put his hand at the small of her back and bent his head to meet her. They kissed again but pulled away just as quick.

"Feel anything?" Natsume asked her, raising his eyebrow. She shook her head, a smile on her face. "Yeah, me either."

"I always thought that there would be fireworks," Sumire told him, wiping at stray tears and fixing her hair. "But Koko kisses better, to tell you the truth."

Natsume cracked a smile and Sumire put her arms around him. He lifted her up in a strong hug. When he had put the girl down, her curls bounced with her and he put out his right arm.

"Are you ready to get married?" Natsume whispered, staring right into the green of her eyes.

"Are you ready to give me away?" Sumire answered back, taking his right arm and smiling. They strode into the hall.

* * *

><p>They walked through the doorway and everyone turned to look back at them. The wedding march started and she clutched his arm tightly tears pooling at her eyes. But she was smiling like a fool and they did not fall. She really was the happiest girl in the world.<p>

"Look at that poor bastard," Natsume noted. They looked at the groom with his eyes on her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Today, tomorrow, and forever she would be his most beautiful thing in the world.

Natsume and Sumire walked up to the altar, where Koko smiled down at her. It was then that she knew: she would never have another _what if_ ever again. She looked at the man holding her and smiled at him.

"I love you, Sumire." He told her. Taking her face in both his hands, she took a deep breath, stilling her heart.

"I love you, Natsume." She whispered, looking at the man she had once loved.

And with one last kiss to the edge of his lip, Sumire Shouda finally let Natsume Hyuuga go.


End file.
